1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a camera adapted for taking pictures on a film having a magnetic storage part and more particularly to a camera arranged to permit, in shooting, designation of a desired number of prints in printing on the printing paper.
2. Description of the Related Art
A camera arranged to blank-feed any frame that is accidentally exposed with a cartridge chamber lid inadvertently opened while shooting is still in process and to record a printing inhibiting signal at such a frame to prevent any unacceptable print from being uselessly prepared, has been disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. HEI 4-304437.
Meanwhile, a camera arranged to inhibit magnetic recording on a film upon detection of an abnormal state of the camera has been disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. HEI 5-34802.
Further, a camera arranged either to give a warning or to carry out recording once again when a camera shake is detected while magnetic recording on a film is in process has been disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. HEI 4-158346.
However, the camera disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. HEI 4-304437 is incapable of preventing the print preparation work on a frame for which some abnormality occurs while shooting is in process, although any frame that is exposed by inadvertently opening the cartridge chamber lid can be prevented from being uselessly printed.
The camera disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. HEI 5-34802 is arranged to inhibit magnetic recording on the film when an abnormal state of the camera is detected. Therefore, although printing can be prevented from being carried out on any erroneous printing condition when erroneous information is recorded on the film, it is impossible to prevent print preparing work on a frame for which no print is required because the picture is taken while the camera is in an abnormal state.
In the case of the camera disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. HEI 4-158346 and arranged either to give a warning or to do rerecording in the event of detection of shakes or vibrations in the process of magnetic recording on the film, this arrangement is made for detection of an abnormality of the camera taking place during the process of magnetic recording, i.e., during the process of transporting the film. The camera is, therefore, incapable of detecting any abnormality of the camera taking place while shooting is in process.